


Hidden Fang

by Angiebearxx



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Death, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiebearxx/pseuds/Angiebearxx
Summary: 16-year-old Kiara's whole world changes when her mom decides to drag them back to their hometown. There she finds that not everything is at it seems when her entire life has been nothing but one big lie. It gets worse when she finds out, that lie is the fact that her entire family and the outer banks are filled with nothing but supernatural creatures. Now, where does she fit into all this well you got to read to find out, especially if you want to know about the hot blue-eyed blonde that catches her attention?
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys welcome, to my page my name, is Angie. I use to write a long time ago, but I stopped, but now I am back in action. Hidden Fang is going to be a fun, exciting story that I hope each one of you will enjoy. I love outer banks along with JJ and Kiara, so writing this is going to be so much joy. I do consider my self to be a pogue I just relate to them so much more. Feel free to comment down below and let me know what you guys think about the story.

_**Chapter 1** _

_**Kiara**_ ~

I never thought that when I moved back home, I would feel more at peace than I ever had before. The only reason why I left was because my mom couldn't wait to get out of the cut, and it was because of my dad and his family. She would always say, "Honey as much as I love, your father, his family, and friends are what I can't deal, with and I don't want you to get mixed up in that."

"Then why did you marry him?" I asked.

"As an obligation to my family, and because, when it comes to being young and in love, we don't always get to choose, unfortunately. " The sadness in her eyes after her response was clear that she didn't want to continue the topic. Therefore, I never brought it back up again to her because of how sad it made her. The thing about my mom is that she never told me much about her childhood. The little bits of information I know is because of my Aunt Gracie, she described it as unique, and that not a lot of people or kids go through what they have unless they were special. So that’s why when my mom told me that we were moving back home last Monday, I was shocked but not angry. When I asked why again, she didn’t say anything, but I figured it had something to do with my dad calling her a bunch throughout these past couple of months. I’m guessing from all the continuous cursing I heard from the conversations my mom caved, now here we are driving into the small island called outer banks, North Carolina or obx as its nicknamed.

I could feel the sun shining brightly down my face as I looked out the window. I don’t remember much about the cut since we left when I was 12 years old. However, as I looked around a lot of things were ringing a bell. From how the sky looked, I could tell it was nearing the afternoon, and sure enough, when I looked at my iPhone, it read noon.

“Oh, we may as well toss that!” My mom said, pointing at my phone.

I looked at her as if she was insane. “What for mom, it still works?”

She just shook her head, and let out a laugh before replying. “Even though we're still in the states it's better if you get a phone from here and a newer, one at that. Don’t, worry your dad will take care of it once we get to the house.”

“Okay whatever,” I retorted, back all the newer phones were so expensive, that’s why I never asked or went out of my way for one. The one I have isn’t, even that old it came out two years ago. I’ve never been one of those kids that wanted the newest and latest thing because half of the time, I always lose my phone somewhere anyway.


	2. Family secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara learns that her family has nothing but hidden secrets that will change her view on life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you so much for leaving the kudos guys it means a-lot! I plan on taking my time with this story and not rush it because I will be turning it into a books series.

The drive to my dad's took only about fifteen minutes long. He still lived in the same one-story house by the woods. The cool thing about that was he was only a walk away from the beach. I love that because I enjoy staring and the feeling of the ocean. We moved from the city which I did not like I mean New York is cool and all but the beaches aren’t clean like the ones in obx. Besides I’m a country island girl, so that’s why moving back home was not a big issue for me. The only thing I’m nervous about is school and making friends and things like that. I’ve never been good at it; I mean there was one friend that I use to hang around with here named John B. However, I lost his number and I haven’t been able to keep in touch as much as I liked. I could have asked my mom to ask my father for it but asking my mom to do anything with dad was always a no go. So now that I’m back I’m hoping he wouldn’t mind being buds again. When we pulled up to the driveway, I couldn’t help but smile because I was excited to see my father. The last time I’ve seen him was when I was last here and that was 4 years ago.  
When I looked outside the car the scenery was breathtaking. The house was surrounded by woods but not in a creepy way. My dad had tons of plants growing, around the house he even had a mango tree. His yard was beautifully cut to the point where you could tell that someone actually lived here, and it wasn’t just abandoned. I took a peek at my mom as she shut the car off and sighed.

“You okay?” I questioned, eyeing her. “Should I run in and tell dad to hide the knives?”

“Very funny!” My mom replied. “I’m fine, I just need a minute before, we go in there but if you don’t want to wait you can head on in.”

I don’t know why my mom is so nervous I’m pretty sure dad would be happy that we were both here. I mean that’s, what he wanted was for us to come, after all, so I don’t get why my mom is being like this. She tapped her pale fingers nervously on the steering wheel before she started to fidget her feet.

"Mom use deep breaths come on its only dad," I tried to convince.

"You're right, I shouldn't be this nervous." She agreed.” How do I look?”

I rolled my eyes at her behavior. “Mom you look fine,”

I watched as she took some lipstick out from her bag and placed some on using the rearview mirror to see her reflection, so it came out neatly. She even made sure to fix her curly brunette hair to her liking. I raised my eyebrows at this because it was so odd for me to witness this. It was like my mom wanted to impress my dad or something and it left me with nothing but more questions that I doubt my mom would answer. I finally decided to get out of the car when my mom opened up two of her buttons from her plaid shirt and pushed up her boobs.

“See you inside,” I told her getting ahold of my phone and my shoulder bag that held all my important belongings.

When I made it up to the front door, I began to feel more and more excited. I guess I was what you would call a daddy’s girl, my dad always let me do whatever I wanted when I was younger. I remember all the crazy fun adventures john B and I use to get into. My dad was never really to mad about it, because he would tell me that he got into way worse trouble as a kid that our adventures couldn't even compare. All of a sudden, the second I was about to knock on the door I heard voices on the inside.

“Can I meet her? I’ve been waiting all this time.” An anxious male voice asked.

“Yes, you all can meet her okay, but I won’t tell her anything until tonight so keep you’re cool!” A deep voice ordered.

“Keeping my cool I gotcha,” the other male said. “Easy as pie!”

I took this moment to knock on the door so that I can get inside and not only see my dad but also see who these mystery people were.


	3. Family secrets

The second, the door opened arms wrapped around me, and I was picked up and spun up in the air.

“Kiara!” My dad shouted in happiness as he continued to hug me. “I’m so happy that you made it safe and sound,”

“Thanks, dad me too,” I said missing, the familiar warmth of a father’s hug. It was hard growing up these past four years without my dad in the picture.  
.  
My mom didn’t make things any better when she would go out with her girlfriends and bring home guys off and on. A lot of them were creeps, and since my mom, would be passed out sometimes on the couch from all the alcohol she drank. It was mostly up to me to be the one to kick them out of the house before she woke up. What’s sad is that some of them expected or hoped that she, would call but I always had to be the one to tell it like it is. Some of them learned after a few times when she never, picked up and a couple of other guys stuck around. However, I think my mom did things like that because she could never really get my dad out of her head. I often saw her look at an old family photo album of how things used to be when they were married before things went to shit. My dad was a tall strong African American with brown curly hair and eyes. He is in his early 40’s along with my mom but they still look young as ever.

"Where’s your mom?” my dad asked looking around to find her.

“In the car if you want to go say hi!” I smiled softly at him giving him encouragement.

“Okay I’ll be back,” he promised walking over towards the car. “There some kids about your age inside if you want to go introduce yourself honey one of them you may remember!”

“Who john B?” I questioned hoping that I was right.

All my dad did was shrug his shoulders and smirked. “Go inside and find out,”

Without a second thought, I opened up the front door all the way and went right on in. Right away I heard tons of voices coming from the kitchen, walking down the entry hallway I made my way to the sound of the voices. The hallway, walls were painted a nice maize yellow that had plants in the corners of it, and when I made it to the kitchen that was on the left of the house was painted a sage green. The kitchen had a few surfboards hung up on the walls and ukuleles. The cabinets were a nice brown color, and the countertops were marble. It was there by the back-slide door sat a big round circled glass table were three kids stared wide-eyed at me.

“Hey, I’m Kiara,” I introduced with a wave. “What are your names?”

The first one to stand up was a guy with brown curly, tan freckled skin, and eyes. “I am john B you may remember me from our rebelled childhood life!”

A chuckle escaped my lips as I remembered those crazy fun times. “Why yes, yes I do it’s good to see you again.”

“Likewise,” He replied then pointed down to everyone else. “This here is pope, pope hayward.”

Pope gave me a simple nod in my direction. “Nice to finally meet you!”  
Pope was African American with dark brown hair and eyes. He had on khaki shorts and a blue sleeveless hoodie that made his six-pack very visible.

“Back at you!” I responded.

Then John B pointed at the last guy that made my heart start to beat faster than I could think. “This is JJ, JJ Maybank,”

JJ looked up from his hands to stare back at me again, and I felt heat rise to my cheeks. His eyes were ocean, blue eyes, and I couldn’t help but look deep into them. He had blonde shaggy hair, tan skin, and a lean fit muscular body. The shirt he wore was a muscled gray t-shirt and black shorts. He was very handsome, and I felt embarrassed that I had on a two-day-old white tank top and gray sweatpants. To make things, worse my wild, long curly hair was placed in a bun that had, one of my favorite dark blue headbands on top of it. My appearance wouldn’t be, this much of a big deal if I didn’t have a soda stain on my shirt near my boobs and I had time to shower before we got here. So, I honestly most likely smelled and looked musty as hell, and because of this, I felt incredibly flustered, way more than I’d like to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiara finally met the crew that means the story is about to get so juicy and I cannot wait to write it <3 thanks so much for reading guys


	4. Family secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you all enjoy the chapters this is my last one for the night until tomorrow!

“Hi,” He greeted softly staring into my eyes.

“Hello!” I greeted back not knowing what else to say. I wanted to put my bag down, but I didn’t know where and it was beginning to get heavy in my hands.

“Oh, here sit next to JJ,” John B suggested.

Gladly I placed my bags on the floor in between JJ and I and sat down. “So how long have you guys known John B?”

“I met him in the 8th grade.” Pope announced.

“I met him in 7th grade during some very rough times,” JJ answered. His voice was very raspy that I found myself, finding him more attractive. I’ve never been, this drawn to a guy before in my life, I never even kissed a boy or even had a boyfriend. It’s not that I’m ugly, because I’m not I’ve been told on many occasions that I am quite the looker. I have a slim body shape, with brown skin and eyes. The most compliments I get are mostly on, my hair though when I decide to do something nice to it. Since I rarely ever did boys back in the city tended to look past me when it came to relationships. Therefore, my mom never had to worry about sex with me.

“Yeah, I met JJ right around the time that you left Obx,” John b clarified to me, “He lives with me.”

“Cool,” I said in return. “How come you guys are over here anyway?”

“Well, I wanted to see you again, and these two wanted to say hi.” He admitted. “Isn’t that right JJ?”

JJ shook his head and glared at John B. “Shut up man, you know I’ve been waiting a long time.”

“Well, you don’t get to wait anymore man,” Pope teased.

“Huh? What do you guys mean?” I questioned getting a bit confused.

“We would tell you, but we have to leave that part up to your parents,” John b said, putting his hands behind his head. "Until then where here for moral support."

“What’s with all the secrets?” I groaned, “First, my mom has been acting odd the whole here, and now you guys?

None of them said anything, they just looked at each other and shrugged. Suddenly my parents came through the front door and over to us.

“Hey, guys could you do us a favor and help bring in the bags while we talk to Kiara?” My mom asked.

“Sure, no problem, Mrs. C,” John B voiced, pulling the other boys with him outside. Once they were outside my parents sat down in their seats.

“Kiara, the reason why I had your mother bring you back is that, since you’re sixteen years old now, you’re going to be going through some changes," My dad, revealed.

My eyes widened in fear because I hope to god that my parents were not about to give me the sex talk. Especially not with three hot guys that were outside who could come in at any minute.

“Guys please, I don’t need the sex talk, I already learned it in health class, and besides, I’m still a virgin.” I practically shouted. “I haven’t even kissed a guy yet!”

Just when I thought that I was differing them from the topic. A bag was slammed to the ground sounding off a loud thud. I turned around, feeling very humiliated as the boys stood by the entryway with their mouths, open including JJ’s. The only thought that occurred to me at this very moment was fuck my life.

To make things worse, I overheard pope telling JJ that he envy’s him. This made me raise eyebrows at that statement.

“Kiara honey, that’s good to know, but that’s not what we meant,” My dad tried to explain, suddenly looking at me very awkwardly. “What I meant is our family is different from most,”

“Different how?”

“Not fully human different!” Pope cut in, seeing my parents struggling to explain.

Not knowing if they were serious or not, I busted up laughing in case it was a joke. “Very funny guys, now really what did you want to tell me?”

“Sweetie, that is what we wanted to tell you!” My mom confirmed, honestly. “You see our family, and a few other families come from a werewolf lineage. We each have packs that we are destined to be with along with mates.”

“Wait, so you’re saying that all of you are werewolves?” I interrogated. I watched as everyone in the room nodded their heads. “If that’s true, then why am I just finding out about this now? Also, what do you mean you all have mates?”

“Yes, honey it is true we are all werewolves,” My dad confirmed, “I wanted to tell you when you were younger so that you were more aware. But your mom didn’t want you apart of this life, so that’s why she took you and left.”

I stared at my mom in shock and betrayal. “Why would you do that? I always wondered why I was never allowed to come to visit or why we left dad, but you never wanted to talk about it or go.”

My mother glared at my father. “Mike do not put the blame all on me," She looked at me with apologetic eyes. “Yes, Kiara sweetie, I didn’t want you apart of this life, and the reason why is because this life isn’t all just fun and games it comes, with death too. So, I did not want to see you get hurt at all or go through the amounts of frustration and scary things that I went through.”

“Well, you should have just told me so that I could be more aware and prepared, and now that you waited too long, I won’t be,” I shouted back. “Now, what is this thing about mates? What does that mean?”

“Yeah about that,” My dad, “So mates are two people that are soulmates destined to be together forever. Your inner wolf can sense you’re mate from a mile away, and when they do, they will want to claim them as theirs. You’ll feel drawn, and connected to them, and the feeling won’t go away until the ritual is complete.”

After my dad was finished, I looked at them in disbelief. Then I peered over at the boys with my eyes filled, with questions. “Wait, so who are your mates?”


	5. Family secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara learns the steps to mating and a bit of JJ's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here is another chapter I know its a bit short...Sorry about that Ive just been busy all day but tomorrow's will be longer and will get this story going. I hope you guys are enjoying it :)

“My mate is a girl named Sarah Cameron, who I will introduce you to tonight at the bonfire we wanted to invite you too,” John B said smiling.

“I haven’t met my mate yet,” Pope confessed next looking a bit sad.

“Whose you’re mate JJ?” John B teased him ruffling his hair. JJ shrugged his hand away and moved closer to where my parents and I stood.

“You,” JJ stated pointing at me.

My mouth opened and closed in response because I didn’t know what to say or how to take in all of this. JJ was glancing up at me waiting for me to say something, but I was to shock to.

“How do you feel about that Kiara?” My mom asked watching me along with everyone else.

‘I still don’t know’ I thought. This was the last thing that I expected when I first found out that we were moving here. So, to hear all of this at once kind of has me unsure about everything. I peeked at JJ and I could see that he was starting to look a bit upset.

“It’s not that I’m unhappy that he’s my mate, I just don’t know him. But yet I have to spend the rest of my life with him? You guys have to understand it’s a lot to take in!”

“We know that honey,” My mom sighed rubbing my arm.

I’m not trying to hurt JJ’s feelings because he is a good-looking guy but I just him less than five minutes ago. Now I’m apparently his mate and I have to do some kind of ritual with him. “What is this ritual anyway? Like what do we have to do?”

“Basically, you guys have to mark each other, Normally the mark is on the neck so that it’s visible for other wolves to see so that they don’t try to claim you themselves.” My dad began to explain.

“Why would other wolves try to bite me?” I asked.

“When wolves are in heat they will go after any other wolf that’s not marked it doesn’t matter what kind of gender,” My mom warned. “It’s a very scary thing because some can be very violent to the point of rape and that can not only harm you but ruin you.”

My eyes widened in fear because that’s something I never ever wanted to happen to me even before all this supernatural stuff.

“JJ would know all about that right JJ?” Pope made aware causing to look back at JJ in worry.

JJ flipped him off before looking back at me. “What he meant by that is a friend of mine got attacked by a rival wolf and raped her. He messed her up so bad she did things to not be a part of this life anymore. So, in return the guy that attacked her is no longer with us.”

“Why what happen to him?” I questioned wanting to know more.

“First he was banished and exiled by the council.” John Responded. “And then JJ...”

He started to say but was cut off with JJ finished the sentence for him. “Killed him, I killed him. I didn’t grow up well off like everyone else. So, when I first turned, I couldn’t control my anger and I went out hunting for him and killed him.”

He was watching as if he wanted me to understand and to be honest, I did understand. He was clearly very hurt and emotional over his friend being hurt that badly therefore I’m not going to judge him just off of that alone. “I get it I understand and I’m not going to criticize you for it, if someone hurt my family I’d be going for blood too.”

He seemed to calm down and was less nervous once I said those words and that made a part of me a bit happy.

I decided that it was best to change the subject because I didn’t want JJ to seem so down or have to continue on with it. “Now is that all to the ritual?”

“Uh no,” Said my mom. “Once you guys mark each other you have to have sex to complete it.”

As soon as those words left her lips, I didn’t even have to look in the mirror to know that my face was redder than a tomato. When I peeked at JJ my new mate, he gave me one of those gazes that are only meant to be written in novels. I knew right then and there that I was screwed because even though I just arrived I knew I was going to fall madly in love with him.


	6. Family secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Key gets invited to the bonfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys heres another chapter enjoy! Btw after this chapter the white of the story would be in 3rd person it'll switch in between.

I’m not going to lie speaking about all of this in front of my parents was outrageously awkward and the fact that my new pack was here, and mate made it ten times worse.

I took one deep sigh before answering. “You guys sure know how to lay it all out for me huh?”

“Sorry we get that it’s a lot to comprehend I was going to wait till tonight to tell you,” My dad said. “However, your mom and I thought it would be best to just get it out of the way now.”

I get what they were trying to do but man all of this is not at all what I was expecting. “Anything else I should know?”

“Well yes you will be going through you’re change while going through you’re heat!” My mom warned.

“Will the change hurt?” I asked feeling a bit scared.

“If you’re not near you’re mate it will,”

My eyes widened in fear at that. “Why is that?”

“Basically, your mate brings you comfort during you’re change, and your wolf will calm down during their presence.” My mom finished answering.  
I nodded my head in understanding not knowing what else to say.

“Maybe we should leave all the information at that and fill her in on the rest another day.” John B announced.

My mom and dad both agreed with that even though I still have more burning questions.

“Yeah let’s just get you and your mom settle in,” My dad said getting up and pulling my mom away with him to the living room.

“Oh, hey Kiara we did have a bonfire we wanted to take you to on the beach if you want to,” John B asked. “It’ll be fun theirs going to be food, storytelling, dancing and if you know how to surf, they’ll be night surfing as well.”

“That’ll be fun don’t you think so honey?” My dad wondered. “Not to mention JJ here is the king of surfing amongst you young wolf’s. He’s got nothing on us old folks though in those waters.” My teased and everyone let out a small laugh at that.

“Yeah because I’m not old?” JJ joked back and everyone let and an oohhh sound because even I had to admit that was a pretty good come back. I even caught JJ smiling at me as I laughed along with everyone else and this caused me to blush and shyly look away which made him give me a small smirk in return. He may be the king of surfing in obx, but I used to own the waves back in the city.

“Hey if he’s the king then I guess that means that I’m the queen,” I stated proudly, I even did a little hair flick to show a bit of attitude. “I used to own the waters just like the pro’s hell I practically was considered one.”

“Is that so?” JJ questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Feeling my competitiveness kick in I walked over to my new mate and shocked everyone in the room including him. I grabbed ahold of his shirt and responded with “Damn straight baby,”

Then I kissed him on the cheek and watch as his surprised eyes looked at me softly. “Count me in for tonight,”

“Okay cool we will come by and get you later on,” John B said. “We have to go get everything set up.”

“Alright that’s fine see you guys later,” I promised feeling excited. I watched as pope and John B got up to walk out the front door but paused when they noticed JJ wasn’t following.

“JJ you coming?” Pope pried eyeing him curiously.

“Yeah give me a few minutes I want to help bring up Kie’s bags,” He responded. Just when I thought I couldn’t blush even more then I already had JJ had to go and give me a really cute nickname.  
As if they knew what was going through their friend’s head John B and Pope just gave a slight nod and went outside to wait for him.

“So, where am I sleeping?” I questioned my father as I turned away from the door.

“You’ll be staying in your old room I just use it as a guest bedroom now, but everything’s still looks the same.” My dad said. “JJ could show you so you guys head on up.”

JJ gave my dad a thumbs up before grabbing ahold of my bags and leading the way. I was actually very curious as to how he knew were my room was honestly. Once we made it up the small set of stairs, we walked down the hallway and sure enough my room was the last door on the left facing the side of the house. As we walked inside JJ placed the three bags that I had brought down onto my new queen-sized bed that now had blue sheets on it. The walls were painted a mythic blue and to me I thought it complimented the room very well. When I was younger it was a weird yellow color that I never really fancied. I’m very pleased that my dad decided to change it. I had a nice white dresser in front of my bed with a matching nightstand.

“How do you like it?” JJ asked me sitting down on the bed.

“It looks nice,” I replied sitting down next to him. “So how did you know where it was anyhow?”

“You know those hard times I mentioned I went through earlier?”

I nodded my head recalling it. “What about them?”

“Not trying to be a mood killer but your dad let me crash here off and on whenever I needed to so that I could have a safe place to lay my head.” He confessed looking embarrassed. “I even picked out the color being an ocean head.”

“Thanks for that,” I told him, “Honestly I hated the color it was before so this one is ten times better.”

I even winked at him to try and make him smile and I was happy when I received one.

“Look I know all of this is probably more than what you expected to do deal with, and I understand if you don’t want to be mated to me, but I just wanted to tell you that I’m not a bad guy.” He stated unsure if he should look at me or not.

Knowing that I needed to be brave I took ahold of his cheek and rubbed it softly. “Hey, I never thought that so don’t worry. However yes, I agree, this is a lot to take in but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be your mate JJ. I just don’t know you yet so let me get to know you. So, do you mind it if we take it slow?”

I felt happy when I saw a big smile appear on his face knowing that I caused that. “Yeah we could took take it slow.”

“Okay now let me get settled in and ready so that I could meet you guys later,” I told him.

“Alright we'll be picking you up around 8,” he said getting up to leave but leaned in to kiss me on the cheek first before he left. As he was out of view I couldn’t help but squeal and lay back on my bed as my mind filled with thoughts of nothing but him.


	7. Kiaras surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiaras acceptance and surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know its been a few days but here it is! Now this will be the last chapter in 1st person the rest would be 3rd person.

“I’m guessing you like him huh?” My mom teased leaning against my door arms crossed.

I nodded my head in embarrassment. “Yes, I do,”

“That’s good because from what your dad told me he’s a great kid he just got dealt with a shit hand at life.” My mom explained. “So, don’t be scared to be there for him okay? Some people in this island are very judgmental and will not hesitate to show it.”

“I will,” I promised my mom. “By the way do you know what I should wear to this thing?”

My mom stepped into the room to take a glance at the clothes that were in my bag. Then decided on a pair of white ripped shorts and a basic solid brown cotton crop top. “Wear this trust me incase anything happens you don’t want to ruin your fancy clothes.”

“What do you mean incase anything happens?”

“Well JJ is a good-looking young man who has alpha potential and there will be plenty of other girl wolfs that will try and go after him!”

This caused me to sit up in worry “But I’m his mate why would girls still try and get with him? Shouldn’t that be against the werewolf laws or something?”

My mom nodded her head in agreement. “It should but that doesn’t stop some open leg wolfs from trying. Especially if they don’t like the wolves that they are mated to they will do anything to try and break the mating bond. However, that usually leads them to be exiled or ransomed, sometimes debating on what kind of packs they are into it leads to death.”

“What are open leg wolfs?”

“They’re wolves who will willingly have sex with either mated or non-mated wolves and alphas.” My mom sighed. She had an expression on her face that made me think that she had to deal with something like that in the past. “So, you may have some wolves that are like that after JJ therefore this is why I recommend this. I would just wear a cardigan over it.”

“Okay,” I replied searching through my luggage to find a decent cardigan to match. I eventually found a cream-colored knitted cardigan I got at a thrift store two years ago to wear.

“Since you’re all set, I’ll leave you to get ready,” My mom smiled. “When you’re done come downstairs, so that you can eat and also your dad has a surprise for you.”

I nodded my head in reply as to as she exited the room. When she was completely gone, I grabbed my toiletry bag and went straight to my bathroom. Lucky enough for me I had a bathroom attached to my room therefore I didn’t have to worry about sharing one with my parents. The walls were painted the same color as the one in the kitchen and I really like it.

Looking around the bathroom I was happy to see that it already had towels. They were placed above the toilet onto the silver railing. I grabbed one from it and threw it over the shower rod that held the curtains and began stripping. I couldn’t wait to jump in the shower and get cleaned, it’s been two whole days since I was able to take a decent bath. I couldn’t believe that I let my future mate see me dress and smell like this, the entire way here I just thought it would be only my dad waiting at the house. I didn’t think anyone else would be here or would care enough about my arrival. ‘Boy was I wrong’ I thought letting my hair down from its bun, I grabbed my soap and blue shower loofah and jumped into the tub. My body began to feel less dirty as soon as the water hit me when I turned it on. I had so much on my mind I didn’t even know where to begin. That’s why I love water it always helps me relax when I have so much on my mind. The fact that I found out werewolves exist and probably god knows what else has me shook to the core. I understood why my parents kept it a secret, I mean all that information they laid out on me was enough to give me nightmares. I wouldn’t be shocked if I did get nightmares tonight.

After a good while almost thirty minutes my hair and body was freshly cleaned. Once I got a hold of my towel I walked out of my bathroom and back into my room to dry off and put on my clothes. I smiled proudly at myself when I did a twirl in my bedroom mirror. I never felt the need growing up to impress someone because I never had anyone to impress. However even though JJ is already mine I still want to look good for him and boy I sure did. The bathing suit I decided on was just a matching brown colored bikini top and green bottoms. The only thing left I had to do was my make-up and hair, I wanted to do a half up and half down style so that’s what I went with and I made sure to put some cream in to make it big and fluffy. For my makeup I kept it small and natural since we were going to be in the ocean throughout the night. Now that I was all finished, I placed on some sandals then I grabbed my phone and purse and my way downstairs.

When I got down there my parents were eating some sandwiches that I found out that my dad had made. “Those look good.”

“Thank you honey we left some for you, but I recommend only eating one if you’re going to take any,” My dad suggested. “Remember they will already have food cooked at the bonfire.”

“Sure, I’ll take one.” I commented grabbing a napping and taking one. I sat down right next to them at the table and began eating.

“Nice outfit,” My mom joked. “I wonder who helped?”

I stook out my tongue at her in response. “I wonder who help too,”

My dad shook his head and smiled at us. “Oh, I have a surprise for you I hope your mom mentioned it?”

“Yeah, she did, what’s the surprise?”

My dad got up and went into the living before coming back in with a bag in his hand. He handed it over to me and waited as I opened it to peek inside. My jaw dropped to the floor when I saw what it was. “Dad I can’t accept this like no this is too much there is no way.”

My dad waved his hand as if it wasn’t a big deal but literally in this bag was a brand-new iPhone and one if the newest ones at that.

Mike gave his daughter a soft smile before saying. “It’s ok Kiara your mom told me that it’s been a while since you had something new, so I wanted to get you a little something. It’s already activated and has insurance and everything.”

Now it makes sense why my mom was telling me that I had to get rid of my old one. I squealed and got up to hug them both. “Thank you both so much I love it,”

“Now we have some other news for you,” My dad announced. “Your mom and I agreed to try and work things out and give it another go.”

I peered at my mom in disbelief because that was something, I thought that she would never do. Back home she talked about my dad like he was the last person she wanted to deal with. Now she’s doing random things like what she did in the car to get his attention. “What changed mom?”

“Well since your reaction to everything was not as bad as I thought it would be. I figured it would be best if your father and I handle our own issues. I want to be around a while throughout your change in case you need me here for things that your dad can’t help you on.” My mom confessed rubbing my arm.

“That’s okay with me and besides I love having you both around. It’ll be a nice change of pace.” I retorted finishing the last bits of my sandwich. I know I should say and ask more but at this point I’m just going to let them handle their relationship however they want to. It gets a bit too much for me to deal with sometimes as much as I love them both I need to keep somewhat of my sanity. “I’m happy for you guys, oh and thankyou again for the phone and sandwich.”

“You’re welcome!” They both said in between bites of food.

“Feel free to mess around on it,” My dad suggested. “There’s a case in the bag so you don’t have to worry about getting one. We will let you know when the pack is here so go upstairs and relax,”

“Alright,” I said and with that I threw out my napkin and grabbed a cup of water and went up to my room with my new phone. It was only two oclock so not a lot of time has passed so I still had plenty of time to kill. Hence why I decided to go into the bag my new phone was in and open up the box. It was one of those Iphones that didn’t have a home button and had a blue color. Like any other normal teen girl, I grabbed my laptop out and backed up all of my information from my previous phone onto my new one. As I was doing that, I decided that it was best to go ahead and unpack and get my clothes settled in to my drawers.


	8. Bonfire Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys pick up Kiara for the Bonfire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a few days, I went back to work so my updates will be a bit late sometimes! However I am excited to get this story rolling I'm glad you guys are liking it. The next few chapters will be very interesting so stay tuned in feel free to continue leaving comments. I'd love to know your opinion <3

“So, what do you think of her?” John B asked his best friend who had been emptying out the van that had all of their supplies.

JJ let out a small laugh. “She beautiful for one, and I can’t believe that she’s mine. It’s like the universe is trying to be good to me for once but yet I still feel like I’m going to screw it up.”

“That’s your head messing with you man,” Pope chimed in knowing his pack brother all too well. “Don’t let your past defy you from happiness,”

“He’s right,” John B agreed he knew how his friend could be when he felt like he didn’t deserve something. “You deserve love JJ, and not just from us either but you know we do love you right?”

“Yeah we got your back man,” Pope let known to his friend.

“Thanks guys and yeah I know!” JJ said glad he had his pack no matter what. Only because he was nervous about this whole thing. He never thought that he would find his mate but yet she’s here on the island. His wolf was excited to see her, so he’s been anxious and a little on edge all day. He found out that she was his mate a few years back when he first stayed at her dad’s house and found an old picture of her in her room. His wolf went crazy and instead of being able to get some good sleep he stayed up thinking about her all night. Like what she looked like as a coming of age wolf, what her fur color of her wolf was just things like that. It took him a while but after he found out he was scared as shit to tell her dad. He only found out because JJ took the picture, he found of Kiara in case he never got to meet her and always carried it with him. One day when he was out doing patrol the picture fell out of his pocket and the entire pack interrogated him until he fessed up.

Luckily enough her dad wasn’t angry at him at all. In fact, he was there at his house a bunch of times when he was arguing with Kiara’s mom about them moving back. JJ was very surprised to find out from Mike that his daughter didn’t know anything about their world and it was really shocking. He couldn’t imagine growing up and not knowing that things like werewolves and vampires existed. That’s why when the time is right, he couldn’t wait to teach her everything that he knew if her parents didn’t beat him to it.

“Alright the foods finished cooking, the sides are out, the kegs set up.” Pope double checked. “Everything’s all good let’s go get your girl!”

After he finished placing down all the cups on the table JJ ran straight towards John B's car falling along the way.

“He’s totally whipped,” Pope whispered to John B who in return made a whipping sound and gesture with his hands.

However, John B new what that was like because when he first found out that Sarah was his mate, he wanted to spend almost every second of every hour with her. ‘Love is an amazing thing’ he thought as he started the van and began driving to Kiara’s house. When they finally got there JJ jumped out the van before he could even stop in the driveway.

“Shit JJ relax if it wasn’t for our healing powers you would be roadkill,” He warned his friend as both he and pope got out of the car.

“Sorry man I got a lady waiting,” JJ said back with glee.

“Yeah he’s definitely whipped,” Pope joked again and in motion they both made a whipping sound and gesture.

As JJ ranged the doorbell both boys sat down in the porch chairs and waited.

“Hey guys,” Kiara’s mom greeted them opening the door. “I’ll go get Kie for you!”

“Kiara the pack’s here!” Her mom shouted from the bottom of the few stairs they have.

It was about a few seconds when Kiara came down and out onto the front porch. The pack watched as JJ stared at their new pack member with an expression they are not used to seeing. He did that for a good minute or two until John B kicked his friends’ leg swiftly.

“You look nice!” JJ complimented Kiara eyeing her up and down. She really did look beautiful and JJ felt like he was the luckiest son of a bitch in the world.

“Thanks Jay,” Kiara told him shyly looking down on the ground. J smiled at the new nick name she gave him remembering the one he called her earlier.

John B checked his phone and saw it was almost time for the bonfire to start. He still needed to and pick up Sarah. “We will have her back later tonight Anna,”

“Thank you, John B, you guys have fun,” she spoke then hugged Kiara and went back inside.

“Where’s your dad?” pope asked as they headed to the car wondering why he didn’t answer the door with her mom.

“He was watching some action movie with my mom while I was upstairs. It’s weird seeing them get along it’s like it’s opposite day!” Kiara responded back to him.

The boys laughed at her response only because you could hear the amount of sarcasm that was in it. As they all got into the van Pope sat in the driver’s seat next to John B who started the car and Kiara sat in the back of the van with JJ.

“So how many people will be there?” Kiara asked and one by one the boys answered.

“A lot!” Pope said first.

“A shit ton,” John B said after.

“Who the fuck knows!” JJ said last turning his head toward her. “Just know you’re going to have Hella fun!”

“Sweet,” Kiara replied ready to enjoy tonight’s event. Even though she was excited being so close to JJ like this had her nerves going off the rails. He looked really handsome and smelled incredibly nice. They were sitting side by side and Kiara was tempted to lay her head on his shoulder.

“You do look really beautiful by the way,” JJ whispered in her hair low enough for her to hear only.

‘You know you want to so just do it Kiara’ she told herself and bravely enough she laid her head on his shoulder almost into the crook of his neck. “ Thankyou!”


	9. Can she be trusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara meets Sarah and realizes her mates not a fan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I know I haven’t updated work is becoming a nightmare... I’m so sorry about that sigh at this point I wish I can turn my writing into a living at this very moment!! Work has just been bringing me down because I’m a high risk due to the corona virus... but I’m not going to let it stop me forever from going back to work and making money. However my job is treating my life as if it doesn’t matter to them. Plus the shady co workers aren’t helping at all sigh 😔 they let the lazy ones get away with every thing and pile stuff onto workers like me and my two other friends because they know we’ll do the job. 
> 
> Anyways here’s a new chapter I will make sure to update tomorrow because I am off the next two days. So please look out for it and enjoy ❤️Much love

“Are you nervous.” JJ whispered closely in her ear.

Her cheeks turned even redder as she lifted her head and saw how close he was to her face.

“A little but I’m glad I know John B and you guys so that I could calm down!” Kiara said honestly. “If I was just going by myself I would feel so out of place.”

JJ nodded his head understanding because that was the last thing that he wanted her to feel being her mate. He wants to always make sure that his mate feels like she has a home here and not feel like a by stander or an outcast. He always wanted to make sure that she felt welcomed on the cut and in their world. So he will be dammed if someone tried to make her feel the opposite, he would make sure that their was hell to pay. “We have you’re back,”

“That’s what being apart of pack is all about,” Pope said jumping into the conversation.

“Sure is,” JJ smiled without turning around. He raised his hands and both John B and Pope gave him a high five.

Suddenly when the van drove down a bumpy Rhode her new phone slipped out her pocket. “Oh hey could I get all of you’re numbers? My dad got me a new phone!”

They all nodded and one by one entered their numbers on the device. Pope gave her John B’s since he was driving and sent both of there phones a text with kiaras number on it, once he was done he handed her phone over to JJ. JJ took it and followed suit, once he entered his number and sent a text to his phone with hers. He clicked into the camera wrapped his arms around Kiara and took a picture of them without a warning.

“Hey a countdown would have been nice!” Kiara took her phone back from him and looked at the picture. ‘They looked really good together’ she thought staring at it grinning unaware that JJ was smirking at her reaction.

“What do you think is it wall paper worthy?” He nudged her and asked.

“Yeah it is we look great!” She confirmed putting it as her wallpaper.

“Yeah we do,” JJ agreed slipping his hand into hers and holding it on his lap. The gesture made Kiara feel things that she was not use to, even if it was something simple like this. When they got to Sarah’s house John b didn’t even turn the car off before he took off to go and ring the door. Within seconds he was back and a girl with tan skin and long blonde hair open the door to the back of the van and got in.

“Hi, I’m Sarah,” she introduced. “Sarah cameron you’re Kiara right?”

Kiara nodded her head from were it was laid on JJ”s shoulder. “Yeah it is nicety meet you!”

“You as well, I’m glad to finally have another girl in the pack!” She admitted sitting down and buckling up.

“Has it been just only you for a while?” Kiara wondered.  
  
“Nah Sarah just recently joined, and it was only because of John B,” JJ answered first rubbing his hand along Kiaras arm.

“It wasn’t only because of him,” Sarah defended even though she knew JJ was just teasing. Although part of her always felt like JJ, didn’t Believe that she was one hundred percent apart of their pack even though she truly was. It’s probably because of all the things she put John b through when she first found out that they were mates. Shes not afraid to say that she didn’t exactly handle things well with him at the start. It was mostly because of the ex boyfriend she had at the time named topper that kept on getting into her head and saying things like, what would a money less kid like John b had to offer. Even her raging bitch, of a stepmother didn’t help the situation any, she would always add things like girls like you don’t belong with men like that unless you’re set on going nowhere.

However, Sarah didn’t want to listen to them, so she snook off to see John b countless of times till she eventually fell in love. That’s how she knew it in her heart, and her wolf that he was her mate, and she didn’t want to waste anymore time so she broke things off with topper. Topper didn’t and still doesn’t like that she did that because whenever he sees them he gives them hell.

“Whatever you say princess!” JJ shrugged his shoulders.

Not wanting to say it out loud Kiara wondered why her mate called Sarah princess. She was going to ask JJ about that later but for now she just watched the two converse.

“It’s true I consider you and Pope my brothers.” Sarah sighed.

“JJ why are you giving my girl attitude? She just got in the car man..” John B questioned looking at him through the rear view mirror.

“I’m not, I’m just answering a question and speaking the truth.” JJ argued back.

“Well it’s not the truth!” Sarah shot back.

“Ok well answer me this Sarah,” JJ continued. “Would you have even looked, pope and I”s way and became friends with us If John b wasn’t in the picture?”

“I don’t know maybe!” Sarah answered not really sure herself.

“ If you have to hesitate when you answer that, then the answer is no Sarah.” JJ told her bluntly.

Kiara didn’t want to get involved but even she had to agree with what her mate was saying. If you have to hesitate, on whether or not if you would be friends with someone under a different circumstance, then that shows that you don’t truly know if you are or were even friends with them at all.

“Well I’m sorry, but can we cool it with the third degree and the jokes please?”Sarah begged holding her hand out for JJ to shake. “ Because I wanna be apart of this pack and even though I already am. I won’t feel one hundred percent apart of it unless things are completely cool with you and me. I also don’t want to leave a bad impression on Kiara because I would like for her and I to be friends.”

JJ sighed he looked at Kiara and knew that his mate needed friends outside of the Boys that were girls. Granted he didn’t trust Sarah all that much because she hasn’t done much to prove to him that she was one hundred percent with the group. Not just that but he knew at any moment if John b pissed her off, or didn’t treat her like a princess hence the nickname he gave her. She could easily find a way to remove the mating bond, and be with someone else even if that meant killing there friend. He didn’t want to loose John b or Pope, he loved both guys with all his heart, and now he had Kiara. He would do anything for his pack, and if Sarah truly wanted to be apart of it she would need to prove it. He needs to make sure that he can trust the people that he loves around her and that no harm would come to them.


	10. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ tells Kie parts of the history between John B and Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here’s a new chapter it’s short but I plan on trying to make tomorrow’s longer. I also had a request and was wondering if anybody can make some more jj/Pope fanfictions I love them together 😍😍😍

“Fine!” JJ shook her hand then wrapped it back around Kiara. “But one wrong move and its back to square one.”

“That’s fair!” Sarah complied with a smile.

“Everything good back there?” John B asked.

“Yeah were good!” JJ answered. “We almost there yet?”

“Yup we will be there in five!” John B replied as he was making a turn.

“Sweet I’m ready to see this contest!” Pope cheered.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at him. “What contest?”

“Oh, I challenge sweet JJ here to a surfing contest,” Kiara spoke. “Since he’s apparently the king of the waves he’s about to get his ass handed to him by the queen.”

Sarah’s mouth opened as she looked between the two. “Now this I got to see!”

Sarah’s known JJ a long time granted they weren’t close at all, but she’s heard and seen him beat a lot of people out on the waves. She wonders just how Kiara will do against him because even her ex topper couldn’t even beat JJ. Topper got so mad and was such a sore loser about that he tried fighting JJ. Sarah practically had to drag her idiot ex-boyfriend home because she didn’t want his wolf to lose control over something so stupid. She also knew at the time that topper would have lost to JJ even in a fight because JJ had already had blood on his hands and killed. She knew what his reasons were for doing it and didn’t blame him at all one bit, although topper and his pack didn’t agree with what he did. Only because the person JJ killed was a member of their pack. Topper wanted to go after JJ, but the elders got involved and told him if he attacked any one from John b’s pack he would get thrown into a challenge.

The elders of the island usually say if you are itching to kill and it’s not for a good reason then you will get thrown into a challenge. Usually you go up against someone who is twice the size of you in wolf form and in human form. In order to choose which, form you can use, the elders have wolf amulets that you have to be blindfolded to pick from. There are very few rare cases where you get someone who is weaker than you and when you do those are the challenges that don’t lead to death. Only the more dangerous wolves get that treatment if they cant control their wolf and only think about killing.

“Were here!” John announced as he parked the van in the beach parking lot and stopped the car. The minute the van door opened everyone got out of the car within seconds. Kiara stood next to JJ wanting to be close to him as she saw John B walk off with Sarah. Pope on the other hand went to sit next to some friends that were already chatting and waiting for the pack.

“You okay?” Kiara asked him. She notices that JJ was still acting a bit odd and off after that whole despute in the van.

“ I’m alright, sorry about that!” He apologized reaching out to hold her hand. “ I know I caused a scene back there. Look don’t let my beef with Sarah get in the way of you getting to know her for yourself okay.”

“Okay,” Kiara responded feeling very shy under his gaze. “ May I asked what happened?”

“Yeah I’ll tell you,” JJ agreed. “You wanna go for a walk?”

“Sure!”

“Alright let’s go!” JJ turned to Pope before walking off with Kiara. “Yo Pope, we’ll be back going for a walk man.”

Pope sent a thumbs there way and went back to talking to the others.

“So to basically some it all up for you,” he started as they began walking down back towards the woods near the parking lot. “John b and Sarah started off rough when they first got together. When he found out that she was his mate, he was honestly scared shitless because he didn’t know if he could handle a girl like her. She had lots of family issues which is normal for any kid but a lot of the time it was issues that she caused.”

Kiaras eyebrows rose at that because she knew how problem girls like Sarah can be. She’s seen how they acted first hand when she lived in the city. “What did he do?”

“To be honest Kie he didn’t know what to do,” JJ said honestly. “He came to Pope and I for answers, and since Pope didn’t have his mate yet and you were living with you’re mom, we didn’t know what to tell him.”

Kiara paused and turned to him. “Wait how long did you know that I was you’re mate?”

“Quite a few years ,” JJ confessed. “ I found an old picture that you’re dad, had laying around in you’re room when I was staying there and my wolf confirmed you as my mate.”

Kiara blushed heavily, because who knew that while she was living back in the city, thinking no boys would ever look her way she had one waiting for her on the cut this entire time. “Well sorry to keep you waiting,”

“It’s alright, you’re here now and that’s all that matters,” He told her using his other hand to cup her cheek and rub against it with his thumb softly.

Kiara leaned into the touch loving the softness of his hands. “ So what else happened between John b and Sarah?”

“ Well we told John B to just find the courage, to tell her because he would regret it if he didn’t.” He continued. “So John B being John B, A huge hopeless romantic kind of like myself.He begged us to go with him and sneak over her house because he didn’t want to be there alone.”

Kiara cooed at this, because it just shows how close the pack is to do simple things like this for one another.


	11. How do you want to be loved?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s another chapter hope you guys enjoy ❤️❤️

“So pope and I coached him on what to say while we were hiding behind the bushes.” He admitted remembering how flustered John b was trying to not forget anything they told him. “ When he was finally confident enough, he gathered some rocks to toss at her window to try and get her attention.”

A laugh sprung from Kiaras lips. “That is so adorable aww,”

JJ nodded his in agreement. “Yeah it was, he practically missed everyone but was able to hit her window on the last two tries.”

“That must have been really hilarious to see,” Kiara tried picturing JJ’s description of John B throwing rocks and missing and knew that if she had been there she would have been a laughing mess.

“Trust me Pope and I were laughing hysterically behind the bushes.” JJ loved that day, because he hadn’t laugh that hard in a long time. “When Sarah did finally hear the rocks, she opened her window and saw John b outside then climbed out and told John b to come up and sit next to her on the windowsill.”

JJ saw how deep they were starting to get in the woods, not wanting to go any further in case they land into enemy territory. He found a tree hump that was big enough to fit the both of them to sit down. He sat down first then motioned for Kiara to sit in between his legs so that they could rest for a few minutes.

“Were you guys able to hear anything?” She wondered doing as she was told. She smiled when she felt JJ’s hands beginning to play with her hair.

“Well of course we got super hearing babe,” JJ spoke missing the surprised look on Kiaras face when he called her babe.

It’s not that she didn’t like it, it’s just that like she mentioned earlier no guy back home thought she was dating material. Yet here is JJ, her new mate doing boyfriend things like sitting how they are sitting, playing with her hair which she enjoys and calling her babe. It’s a nice feeling that JJ is doing all of these things without asking or hesitating to. Its making her so happy that she just starts giggling.

JJ pushed her hair aside to stare at her. “ What’s got you in giggles?”

“Nothing,” Kiara denied trying to avoid his piercing blue eyes.

“It’s not nothing,” JJ let go of her hair and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder. “Come on baby, what is it?”

Kiara couldn’t help but giggle again as heat rose to her cheeks. “Stop it JJ!”

JJ eyed his mate in confusion, unsure of what it is she wants him to stop. Just hoping he’s not messing up his chances with her. “What did I do?”

“The nicknames,” Kiara told him.

The realization hit JJ and it caused him more confusion. “You don’t want me to call you babe or baby? I thought girls liked that stuff?”

“It’s not that I don’t like it I do,” Kiara answered. “It’s just..”

“It’s just what?” JJ urged her to continue holding her close.

“I never had a boyfriend before,” Kiara confessed ashamed. “Guys back home looked passed me and now…”

“And now what?” JJ wanted her to finish.

“I have you this really hot gorgeous guy, who calls me cute nicknames, plays with my hair, and makes me feel all sorts of things when I literally just met you a few hour’s ago,” she ranted. “It’s a bit out of this world and overwhelming and it’s making my head spin.”

It was JJ’s turn to let out a chuckle as he witnessed his mate get all nerve wrecked. “ Do you not want me to do those things? Because I don’t want to make you uncomfortable!”

“No!” Kiara stopped him because that’s not what she meant. “I don’t mean for you to take it in the wrong way, I like that you do those things. I’m just not used to it being done to me is all it’s a nice feeling being treated like this.”

“Good I’m glad you think so, because I need you to understand something okay?” JJ voiced sternly causing a new feeling to go through Kiara. “You’re my mate Kie, that means you’re my everything starting from this point on, and that means my heart is yours when you’re ready. That means my wolf is yours when you’re ready, I want to love you like you should be loved, like how I would want to be loved.”

Kiara didn’t know what was happening, but she felt something inside her want the need to touch her mate more in some form of fashion. Therefore she grabbed ahold of JJ’s hands and hooked it through her fingers. “How would you want to be loved?”

“Like for once, someone would be scared to loose me or let me go.” He whispered in her ear causing shivers to run down her spine. “ Like with all the bad fucked up shit, that happened in my life I would want it to all disappear the second I’m with them. Because with them I would feel safe and at peace because I’ll be able to be who I am.”

“I hope you can be who you are with me,” Kiara wished allowed wanting him to hear. “ I want to see and know every part of you.”

JJ shook his head. “I don’t know about that, some parts of me can be to much for people. I don’t want to scare you away when I just got you in my life.”

Kiara turned to lean more against him to watch him. “ I promise you won’t scare me away, so please don’t be afraid to let me in right away.”

JJ nodded his head then raised it to kiss her on the forehead. “I promise!”

“Now what did you guys hear, between John b and Sarah?” She smiled leaning her head in the crook of his neck like she did in the van.

“ Well for one, JB confessed about her being his mate right off the bat to start the conversation.” JJ was rubbing his fingers on top of hers as she held them, and this time she didn’t freak out at the gesture. “He was like Sarah the reason why I’m here is because you’re my mate. It took Sarah a while to respond almost a good ten minutes, and John b didn’t know whether or not if he should stay or leave. Hell, even Pope and I were starting to get a bit impatient.”

“That is a long time, to stay silent on someone who dropped news like that.” Kiara acknowledged.

“Yeah tell me about it,”JJ responded as if he was reliving the memory. “When she finally responded though it was not as well received as we would of liked. She said she didn’t believe him because they were hardly ever near each other for his wolf to claim her. Then she said that she wouldn’t be allowed to mate, with a wolf that was as poor as they could come. She was afraid that her family would disown her, and that she’d be homeless and with no pack.”

Kiaras mouth was shocked and angry. “ I can’t believe she said that to him, that’s such a mean hurtful thing to say.  
“Calm down Luna,” JJ eased her, brushing his cheek against hers. Kiara blushed at the new pet name and leaned more into his touch. “ Believe me pope and I, were very upset that she said that to him. However, we couldn’t get involved because it wasn’t our territory so we had to keep hidden. JB tried to tell her that it was true, and that his wolf claimed her when she spoke to him during the moon ball dance.”

“Moon ball dance?” Kiara questioned. “What’s that?”

“It’s a dance that happens at the end of every school year, we’re new and old mated wolves take there mates and have good time. Think of it as kind of like a home coming, but for werewolves.” JJ informed.

“Have you ever been?”

“Pope and I went last year, to support John b so that he wasn’t alone. Other then that no, I haven’t had a real reason to go.” He said shrugging his shoulders. “However, now that I have you if you want to go this year we can!”

Kiara nodded her head confirming she would. “Yeah I’d love to go with you, I’ve never been to a school dance.”

“Good then I’d be happy to be first to take you.” He promised kissing her cheek. “So yeah when he told her that that’s when she believed him and got scared. She said it was never going to happen, and convinced herself that her boyfriend topper at the time was her mate. As soon as she said that, John B completely shut down and started spiraling. He was screaming at her saying, why does money have to mean everything to her kind when it should be about way more then that. Sarah said that without money or a future, her parents would never let them be together. That they would only see John b as dirt under their shoe instead of a suitable mate.”

Kiara was at a loss for words, to hear something like that being said to one of her new family members is disgraceful. “What happened next?”

“Well that was when Sarah’s boyfriend topper showed up, with his pack and started coming at John b and harassing him.” JJ said letting Kiara hear the anger that was in his voice. “They started saying how John b was delusional, along with his wolf if he thinks that he could be mated to a girl like Sarah. They started calling him a bunch of names and were crowding around ready to jump him. Sarah didn’t do anything she just stood there like a idiot no offense to her and just watched it happen. As soon as topper threw the first punch, Pope and immediately came to John b’s defense. Everyone was surprised to see us there, and without warning. I decked topper in the face repeatedly, until I rearranged it to my liking and believe me it was very therapeutical.”

Kiara wasn’t even upset with JJ for losing his cool because honestly she would have done the same thing. That topper guy sounds like a royal pain in the backside, to deal with and from what she’s gathering from all of this, is that he will treat anyone who he thinks is below him like shit and that won’t fly with her. “I’m glad you punched his face in, the dude sounds like a complete brainless tool.”

JJ laughed at her comment because it was literally an exact description of topper. “ He is a brainless tool, and that’s why punching him brought me so much joy. Although I was close to loosing control, because my eyes were starting to change colors so Pope pulled me off of him before I could do any serious damage.”

“Someone’s a hothead,”Kiara joked sending him a smile.

“I hope you don’t mind there are times were I could control it and there are other times were I can’t.” JJ said honestly.

Kiara reached up and took ahold of his face. “Hey I told you be who you are with me okay, even if that means you gotta growl and throw punches and claws at dimwits.”

JJ stared at her with softness in his eyes and nodded. He didn’t wanna to say it out loud, yet but he was happy. He was happy that she was finally here and so close in his arms. He was happy that he had a mate who was willing to learn everything about him and not change a single thing. He was also happy that she was everything he thought that she would be and it was only the beginning.


	12. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JJ continues to share more of John b and Sarah's past to Kiara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long delay, I got alot going on so Ill try to update as much as I can. If I dont get the chance to please dont worry I will updated when I can.

“What did John B do after all that went down?” Kiara asked intrigued to know more.

“Well after Pope pulled me off topper, Sarah’s sister came out after she heard all the commotion and called out their parents. Rose Sarah’s stepmom had a fit, when she saw toppers face and threatened to call the elders if we didn’t tell her what was going on. I didn’t mind it if she did because our pack wasn’t in the wrong. However, since topper was a scared little wuss, he ratted out John b and told them about the mate situation.” JJ continued his hands going back into Kiara’s hair. “Rose decided to be the definition of a first-class cunt, and said that the universe wouldn’t be that cruel and make you her mate John B. No one deserves that kind of bad luck and then once she said she told us to get off their property.”

The sadness Kiara felt for John B was undeniable. She thought what rose said was such an ignorant thing to say to someone that it made her blood boil. “The world doesn’t revolve around money and people shouldn’t be treated like they don’t matter because they aren’t as rich as them. Love should be about how someone makes you feel regardless of their background.”

JJ pulled his mate into him more to hold her closer. “I agree and I’m glad you think the same. That’s why I got angry when I saw the look on John B’s face. He was close to tears, and I knew that he didn’t want to cry in front of all them, so he just grabbed me, and pope and we went home. Once we got to the house, he pulled me aside because he doesn’t like to look weak, in front of pope because he thinks of him as a little brother and he always wants to look strong in front of him.”

“Why doesn’t he do that with you?” She wondered playing with his fingers.

“I see through his bull shit and call him out on it alot.” JJ shrugged his shoulders. “Anyways though, he pulled me aside and I asked him what he needs right now, and all he did in return was pull me into a hug and cried. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen John b cry like that baby, so to just feel him hold onto me and cry into my shoulder for hours, made me just hate Sarah even more.”

Kiara understands now why JJ had such a hard time letting Sarah in. That must not have been easy witnessing someone who is like family to you crying that way. “How’d you guys help him cope?”

“After he calmed down a bit, pope and I did our best to just always keep him smiling. We did that because that was when we just first learned about what happens during a mate rejection. We didn’t want John b to be in pain or die. So, we tried to just show him, how much he was wanted by us and to let him know that we may not be mates but our love for him was strong as our brother. It worked for a while but then Sarah decided to randomly show up by the house to speak to John B.” JJ said with an eyeroll.

“What did she want?”

“We didn’t care to find out, but John b wanted to hear what she had to say and let her outside the house. I secretly knew it was because John B’s wolf was craving for her and when our wolves crave for our mate the feeling won’t go away until we see them. So, pope and I used our werewolf hearing and overheard everything. She basically got into a big fight with topper because Sarah wrote down in her journal that she was starting to have dreams about John b. Her sister wheezie likes to snoop through it and she ended up telling topper at one of their family lunches.” JJ kept on. “She said he went crazy on her and said if you want to stoop so low as to have sex dreams about an unworthy mut were going to have problems.”

Kiara’s eyes went wide this whole situation between both packs sounded so Ludacris to her. “What did John B say?”

“He didn’t know what to say,” JJ replied remembering how appalled his friend seemed about the sudden news. “He just told her that he was sorry that happened to her but then asked why she was here. She said the dreams must had been a sign that he was right about them being mates. John b of course wasn’t too happy that it took a bunch of dreams to convince the girl that he was telling the truth. So, he said why did you come all the way over when she could have just called. Sarah said that she wanted to explore things between them and see were things go. John b told her she would have to break up with topper first and Sarah said she would.”

Kiara sighed once she put the details together. “I’m guessing she never did?”

“Nope not at all, she lied and came back and said that she did and that’s when her and John b started to become a thing. However, I caught her with Topper one night because I had a hard time trusting her and saw them kissing by the lake. I only found them because I got into an argument with my old man and needed to blow off steam. We can’t really turn out in the public eye to much so that’s why I chose the lake. I like the water and the woods, so it helps calm me down and I wasn’t expecting to see her doing that with topper. However, their pack threw a party in it and that’s when I saw them.” JJ grunted out. “They were making out on the ground with not a lot of clothing, so I went and called John b. He got pissed and crashed the party and him and topper went at it and Topper was like she’s my girlfriend John b I thought we already handled that she wasn’t your mate. John b said clearly, we both weren’t told the full truth because she came to my house and told me the exact opposite. He even told topper they’ve been seeing each other for weeks.”

“Wow talk about drama rama!” Kiara said aloud trying to grasp this whole conversation.

JJ nodded his head agreeing. “It was a lot of drama and instead just opening her mouth for once and owning up to her mistake. Sarah got scared because she didn’t want her family looking down on her and said that John b was lying. Everyone started laughing at John B, I just grabbed his hand and told Sarah don’t ever come by our side of the obx anymore.”  
Kiara shook her head in disgust because of what Sarah did. John b from what she remembered was always a great friend to her. He made sure that she was never alone and always checked up on her when they were little. When her and her mom would get into an argument, she remembered running off to find him so that she could feel better. Not to mention John B was a total catch he had great looks and a heart of gold. So, the fact that he had to endure all the pain he went through just cause of Sarah’s family’s standards was low. “I’m glad you got him out of there because no kid should have to go through that kind of humiliation.”

“Exactly and John B completely shut down after that, pope and I thought that we were going to lose him. He wouldn’t eat, sleeping became a problem and he didn’t really want to hang out with us like before, hell he even had issues turning. However, we just pushed and pushed until he finally slowly began letting us back in.” JJ added on. “Although all that progress died when he saw Sarah at one of the challenges. He wanted to speak to her so badly despite how she treated him and despite how much Pope and I told him no. He still snook off with her during the fight, and he apparently had forgiven her because she told him some sob story about her parents controlling her life. When we found them, they were kissing, and topper ended up seeing it. He lost his cool and started to drag Sarah away from John b and calling her a lot of names. The next time we saw her she sported a black eye and a cut that leaked blood.”

“Oh my gosh was it Topper that hit her?” Kiara queried outraged. “That’s something I will never condone a man hitting a girl.

“Well good thing you never have to worry about that with me baby,” JJ said truthfully kissing her neck softly leaving tingles to shoot up her spine. “She said the blood was from topper because they were fighting about John B and they began pushing each other and get physical. Topper accidentally pushed her to hard and she fell on the ground and got a small cut above her eye. However, we found out that the black eye was from her stepmom she got to in Sarah’s face threatening to have someone get John b’s wolf belt if Sarah contacts him again.”

“Wolf belt?” Kiara asked confused as to what he meant.

“Wolf belt means that she would have basically hired someone to have John b killed and taking his wolf fur.” JJ explained.

“Is that even legal in the werewolf world?”

“No, it’s not but she would have just made it look like a suicide to try and get away with it.” JJ voiced his tone filling with hatred for that family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry I only have one or two more chapters of JJ explaining things to Kiara and then the story will progress os bear with me please.


End file.
